


Forgotten

by jinprncss



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Beserkir, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Sirens, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinprncss/pseuds/jinprncss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin awoke in the middle of nowhere with the taste of blood not to metion; no phone, no means of transport, no clothes and no memory of anything. Yoongi finds him and brings him home and introduces him to TaeTae and Jin who try to help him remember what happened with the help of Hoseok and Kookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what to tag this as tbh. It's not too angsty/fluffy though?

Chapter 1 

 

Loud screams and snarls from every direction. The sharp crunching leaves under his feet. Heavy panting painted the frigid night air. The smells of pine trees and dirt from the ground clogging his nose. The thick heavy taste of copper. Blind panic, then darkness. That's all he remembered before waking up in a copse. Slowly the boy stood, legs wobbling under his own weight, trying desperately to recollect the events of the night before, the back of his head throbbing in pain as though he'd been hit by a steam train. Judging by the vivid orange spilling across the sky the boy figured he couldn't have been lying there for long, a few hours maybe. He then looked down to check the rest of himself for any damage but to his horror discovered, he wasn't wearing anything. He scrabbled about where he had woken in the hopes of finding clothes, a phone or even car keys but to no avail. The boy began to panic, how had he woken in the middle of the woods with no phone, no means of transport, no clothes and no memory of any of it.

"Woah, what the-" the boy quickly turned to see somebody with their back to him. A boy to be precise, not much taller than him with dark black hair. "Why are you just standing around like that, aren’t you going to put your clothes on?" the strangers voice was deep and soothing somehow. “I would if I had any!” The younger boy screeched with indignation, confused as to why this stranger would think he was purposefully outside with no clothes. “Well where did you leave them?” The older boy snorted and took his hoodie off, then threw it over his shoulder unceremoniously for the younger to catch. "I don’t know, I just woke up here and, well I don't know, I can't remember anything!" the boy's voice became shrill with panic, his mind tried desperately to grasp what was happening right now. The stranger turned to face the boy holding his hands up in surrender. The younger boy in front of him was small with messy brown and kind of cute even though he looked terrified. "Okay okay, I believe you, I live like 5 minutes away, come on. What's your name?" The boy gaped at the stranger in front of him, shocked to see such a beautiful face, the stranger however just sighed; apparently, he was used to this kind of reaction. "My name is Min Yoongi, and you are..." trying to get the younger boy to focus again. The kid snapped out of his daze, now embarrassed by his unabashed staring and tried to form a proper sentence to cover up the awkwardness. "I, er, Park...Park Jimin. W-why, where are we, you know, going?" Yoongi sighed again and rolled his eyes. "I just told you, I live 5 minutes away I'm not going to leave you in the middle of the woods with no clothes, you'll freeze to death, now come on." Jimin just nodded mutely and started to walk with the other boy while he stared out of the corner of his eye; Yoongi didn't look much older than him and was certainly not much taller than him. "Wait, why do you live in the middle of the woods?" Jimin was the first to break the silence; he turned to look properly at the other boy in surprise. Was it normal for people to live way out in the woods by themselves? What if the guy was a murderer and he’s the next victim? Yoongi though, seemed to have read Jimin's mind and began to laugh, "I'm not a serial killer or anything, I just don't like people. So you're kinda forcing social interaction on me, god, you really are burdensome aren't you?" Jimin noticed the lopsided grin on the other’s face, so took no real offence; he scoffed at the older boy. "I didn't exactly want to freeze to death here you know! Seriously though I really can't remember anything, do you know how something like this could have happened?" The boy became somber and stared at the ground confused; his eyes welled in frustration threatening to spill over any second. Yoongi's ached heart for him, the boy looked to young and sweet, he didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth, he stopped and moved to look at the younger boy trying to catch his soft brown eyes. "No Jimin, I don't know how stuff like this happens. I don't think many people wake up in the middle of nowhere with no memory. Everything's gonna be alright though, stuff might start coming back. Now hurry up before you freeze!"

 

As it turns out Yoongi's house was actually a log cabin, but it was surprisingly warm and cosy inside with large fur rugs covering the wooden flooring.

"Go upstairs and shower, I'll leave some clothes outside the door" the older boy mumbled over his shoulder while he set about building the fireplace. Once Jimin had stepped under the hot shower, he felt a million times better feeling the cold chill leaving his bones. He touched the back of his head, which had been bothering him since he woke up, and recoiled in pain, that was definitely a bruise or a bump, had he been hit in the back of the head? Is that why he was so confused? He tried to remember what had happened that night. The bitter taste of blood, the loud choked off screams, people desperately shouting orders, loud crackles of a fire. Then he remembered the sound of vicious snarling and deep threatening growls filling the air around him. Had there been an animal attack? Who were the people screaming? By the time Jimin stepped out of the shower, it was cold and he was still as confused as when he had gotten in. He quickly dried himself and changed into the clothes that had been left outside the door for him then hurried downstairs to thank his, somewhat handsome, rescuer.

 

When he got to the bottom however he froze, Yoongi was standing talking hurriedly to another boy equally as beautiful with warm brown hair and soft thick lips, seeing them both in a room together kinda made his head hurt. When Yoongi noticed Jimin standing there slightly slack-jawed he immediately stopped talking and turned to face him properly

"I see you used all the hot water." He stated blankly, avoiding eye contact, Jimin looked at the two bewildered trying to form a coherent sentence

"I, uh yeah, I just..." The other boy walked towards him slightly with a warm smile making his eyes crease slightly in the corners, Jimin thought he was the prettiest boy he'd ever seen, it made him slightly nervous and he began eyeing the front door ready to run at any moment.

"Don't mind him; he was raised in a barn. I'm Jin, it's nice to meet you Jimin. I hope you don't mind but Yoongi filled me in on what happened" his tone hushed as if he was trying to calm a startled animal. Yoongi threw himself into an armchair and looked up at the two boys exasperated

"Of course he doesn't mind, he's in your house! Right?" Jin gently took hold of Jimin's arm, led him to the large sofa, and sat down with his back to Yoongi

"Ignore him. Are you sure you don't remember anything that happened to you?" Jimin became uncomfortable with the weight of both boys staring at him, waiting from him to speak up and explain himself

"No, I..."

Suddenly the front door was thrown open with such force it almost came off its hinges, causing all three boys to leap to their feet defensively.

 "Ohmygod, d-did you guys h-hear what happened? H-he’s alive though they didn’t get him too." A small orange haired boy, sobbed from behind his hands as he stumbled into the cabin on unsteady legs.

"TaeTae, are you hurt? What the hell happened, you're covered in blood!" Jin went rushing over to the small boy and dragged him towards the warm fireplace checking him over for any damage, while Yoongi hovered over them looking worried. Jimin stood there transfixed, unable to acknowledge what he was seeing; the boy they were fussing over had fluffy kitten ears and a matching tail!

"Yoongi, run TaeTae a bath and go clean him up, he only has a few scratches nothing major, most of the blood isn't his." Jin pushed Yoongi away toward the stairs and started to clean up the boys cuts completely forgetting about Jimin.

"Who's that?" The orange haired boy stared at Jimin with wide eyes looking extremely frightened almost hiding himself behind Jin's tall frame.

"It's-it's a freaking cat!" Jimin whispered still suffering from shock and starting to question his own sanity, maybe he _had_ just hit his head and this is all a rather messed up dream?

"I'm _not_ a cat!" the small boy pouted and looked extremely affronted, somehow, he managed to look adorable despite, you know, having a tail.

“Anyway why are you looking at me like that? They’re _Sirens_ they’re scarier than me, I’ve never tried to drown anybody!" Taehyung fell about the floor laughing his head off, pointing at Jimin’s horrified face. Jin who stood there blushing slightly, at that moment Yoongi appeared and Jimin swears he heard Yoongi growl, like actually growl.

"Jimin, this is Taehyung he's not a cat exactly, he's a hybrid. TaeTae this is Jimin, he's... well it doesn't matter at the minute. You go clean up; we all need to calm down a bit and talk about this properly, okay?" Jin seemed to shake himself mentally not knowing how to deal with the situation unfolding. Jimin tried his best to smile at the boy and not stare at his fluffy orange ears but it seems he didn't quite manage it because TaeTae stuck his tongue out at him and stalked off with a pout. He thought the orange haired boy was adorable even if the boy had taken a dislike to him, it isn’t his fault, not many people come across a cat hybrid for god sake!

"Don't worry about him; he's a little sensitive about being called a cat and stuff. He'll be fine when he comes back down he forgets about these things pretty quickly. Coupled with the fact that Yoongi is probably up there feeding him sweets, he doesn't like seeing TaeTae cry and he thinks the best thing to do is feed him treats when he thinks I'm not looking." Jin was smiling warmly at Jimin beckoning him to sit back down on the sofa while he closed the front door, which had been left swinging open in the commotion.

"I-er I think I must have hit my head or something, nothing is normal today and things keep getting weirder by the minute." Jimin was biting at bottom lip trying to stop himself from crying, when Jin sat down next to him a wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Don't worry Jimin we'll explain everything in a minute just wait for the other two to come back down. I'm really sorry though because thing are going to get a bit more confusing for you."

 

. . . .


	2. Unbelievable

Chapter 2

 

Jin looked down at Jimin sympathetically just as TaeTae rushed in with a chocolate bar in hand and a huge grin on his face. Jin laughed and looked back at Jimin smugly "see, didn't I tell you!" Jimin just sat there wondering how things could get any more confusing until a chocolate bar was shoved under his nose. He looked up at the person attached to the other end and saw that Yoongi was trying not to catch his eye while waving the chocolate bar until Jimin took it from him. Yoongi then threw himself back into the armchair he was in earlier while Taehyung sat himself in front of the fire on a rug looking up at Jimin expectantly

"Well, why are you in my house?" Both Yoongi and Jin turned to Taehyung in surprise "TaeTae, don't be rude! Jimin needs help. Why don't we find out why you came home covered in blood first?" Taehyung looked uncomfortable and pouted looking up at Jin with big apologetic eyes

"No, we should talk with Jimin first; I know why TaeTae came home like that. It's in connection with what happened to Jimin, we'd only confuse him more" Yoongi spoke up before Taehyung could say anything. Jin sighed looking over at him visibly hesitant and unsure of himself.

"Jimin, before you dismiss everything I'm about to tell you please remember you're sitting in front of a hybrid and a couple of sirens. If that's possible then so is what I'm about to tell you..." Jimin prepared himself for the worse internally panicking but nodded his head anyway.

"Last night there was a slaughter, a small group of Berserkir came down from the mountains and attacked a tribe of Shape shifters seemingly unprovoked..."

 

 

Jin was cut off before he could finish his sentence by a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Yoongi jumped up from his armchair yet again; apparently, he could only take so much social interaction.

"Yeah, I was about to tell you, not everyone died. I told Yoongi hyung, I helped two people! I told them to come here when they're ready so we could help them properly." Taehyung grins at Jimin while he clambered to get to the door.

"You did what!"  Yoongi beat him to the door and leaned against it, not ready to let in any more strangers.

"Don't worry they’re both young and I distinctly remember the younger one, they didn’t get him, I helped him. I remember him because he's cute and I wanted to go and play with him before but he changed into a bear and started playing with someone else. I couldn't join in with them." His bottom lip jutting out for what seemed like the hundredth time today, while there was another knock at the door this time louder.

"Hurry up and let them in." Jin was obviously resigned to his fate as he walked up to the door to yank it open. Two young boys were standing close together looking distraught and exhausted, eyeing the three boys at the door. Jin and Taehyung were smiling warmly despite the circumstances, although Taehyung only seemed to be looking at the younger boy. The older of the two boys out on the porch smile back, but when he saw the scowl on Yoongi's face his smile faltered slightly.

"Don't worry about him; he's not a people person." Taehyung cheered enthusiastically and went to help the smaller boy into the house leaving the older boy standing on the porch by himself.

"Jimin hyung?" the youngest boy threw himself at Jimin sobbing into his shoulder while the older boy ran past a scowling Yoongi and hugged him too.

"We thought you were dead, but were couldn't find a...well it doesn’t matter, you’re alive" he trailed of slowly unsure if how to finish the sentence.

"Yoongi hung, close the door its cold" Taehyung called over his shoulder grinning at the older boy’s discomfort, he did not like having so many people in his house.

 

Jimin had no idea what was going on, he looked from Jin to Yoongi to Taehyung hoping someone would explain none of which looked like they were going to provide insight so he had to speak up.

"Hold on, what? I don't understand, what is going on?" The two boys cuddling him looked confused and hurt; the other three boys were shuffling their feet awkwardly not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Jimin don't you think it's a little weird you woke up naked in the middle of the forest?" Yoongi snorted at him acting as if he just answered all Jimin’s questions, the two boys holding him loosened their grip and continued to stare causing his face to heat up.

"Yes, can we please stop talking about that? Jheez, I don't want to have to keep think about that. What does that even have to do with anything?" Jin sighed he knew Jimin wasn't going to add this up himself, he felt terrible for the kid in all honesty but he had to tell him didn't he?

“What is going on right now?” The older of the two boys looked at Jimin as if he had lost his mind, why didn’t he recognise them?

“Erm, Jimin is having difficulty with his memory right now, he can’t seem to remember anything at all. Maybe we should all sit down and talk about what actually happened?” Jin looked apologetically at the other boy, hoping he would take over and explain everything.

“Why, what happened?” The boys looked at Jimin for confirmation and received nothing but a blank look in return.

“If he knew that he wouldn’t be having this problem, would he?”

 

Yoongi snorted as he walked across the room and took hold of Jimin’s hand and led him to the sofa once again, this time though he sat next to Jimin instead of his armchair.

“Jimin hyung, it’s me Kookie, they’re all gone, all of them” the youngest boy began sobbing again but this time Taehyung went over to console him whispering reassurances to the smaller boy.

“I’m Hoseok, Jimin we need to find out why this happened! Last night’s massacre was completely unprovoked; we did nothing to deserve this. You’ve got to remember!” The older boy looked scared and unsure, what was he going to do now? More than half of his tribe were dead and they had nowhere to go.

“Don’t say stuff like that, you’ll upset him, it’s not his fault!” Yoongi didn’t even bother to hide the accusing tone in his voice. Jimin was sitting on the sofa dumbstruck he still had no idea what was going on and things seemed to get more and more confusing by the minute.

“What does any of that have to do with me?” Kookie and Hoseok stared at Jimin in horror, how could he not remember this, how were they going to tell him?

“Hyung, you’re one of us, you’re part of our tribe why are you saying these things?” Kookie looked crushed and Jimin was beginning to worry the small boy couldn’t take much more heartache at this point. There wasn’t anything he could do though, he still couldn’t remember a thing, he didn’t want to force them to relive last night again but he had to know what was going on.

“One of what? What tribe? I don’t understand, are you like them?” He pointed to Yoongi who choked a little and stared at the floor embarrassed.

“No Jimin, not like them. Let’s go outside, I’ll show you what we are.” Hoseok was a little worried he might have a heart attack, the poor kid looked weak enough as it is, but he didn’t know what else to do, I mean how do you explain something like this?

 

“Ohmygod, I’ve seen Kookie do this loads of times it so cool!” Taehyung exclaimed as they all walked outside seemingly unaware of the gravity of the situation, Hoseok and Kookie looked at Taehyung shocked by his bright tone despite the circumstances and Jin shot Hoseok an apologetic look.

“He’s not trying to be insensitive, he’s just…Taehyung.” The orange hair boy looked at them in confusion not knowing what he had done to make people uncomfortable again.

“Is it my ears again?” He complained, bottom lip jutting out as he stood looking at the floor.

“No it’s not that, wait, how have you seen me change before?” Kookie looked awkward, heat rising to his cheeks in realising the older boy had obviously been spying on him.

“I’ve watched you before, we live near each other.” Taehyung grins not noticing how weird his confession just sounded or the way everyone is now staring at him.

“Erm, anyway, I’ll just show Jimin what it’s like then?” Hoseok wasn’t sure how to break the awkward silence, he started taking off his clothes dropping them in a neat pile on the floor. Everybody gasped and looked away quickly, choking or coughing to hide their discomfort, apart from Kookie who rolled his eyes at their immaturity despite the fact he was the youngest.

“You need to look at him or you’re not going to see what happens.” Kookie sounded exasperated by their childishness, trying to force Jimin’s face toward Hoseok who was now kneeling on the floor with his eyes closed in concentration. All of a sudden, Hoseok started shaking and twisting, the sound of bones snapping and clicking filled the air making the older boys feel nauseous. Not a minute later, a large brown bear was standing before them where Hoseok was just kneeling. Jimin fell backwards in shock trying to scrabble away before he was eaten alive but the bear didn’t move it just looked at him waiting for him to say something.

“Ohmygod, how did he do that? Can I do that?” Jimin got back up onto his feet while staring wide eyed at Kookie hoping the answer was yes.

“Of course you can, I said this earlier. You are one of us, you are our family; you’re all we have left now.” Kookie offered a small sad smile, while Hoseok began changing back to his human form and started getting re-dressed. He walked over, embracing Jimin and Kookie in a warm hug trying to comfort the smaller boys.

“So we’re Shape shifters. Can we change into anything we want?” Jimin felt weird saying things like this out loud, uncertain if he was asking a silly question.

“Yeah, we can change into anything. You wanna get somewhere quick? Change into something with wings. Need to defend yourself? Just change into something with sharp teeth, nobody’s gonna to mess with that!” Kookie grinned at Jimin, proud of himself even though he hadn’t actually done anything. 

 

Once they were all back in the house warming in front of the fire Jin was the first to speak up.

“You three are more than welcome to stay here you know. We can work out what you want to do together.” He turned to look at Hoseok turning on his bright eye smile, these kids needed help, they needed to see some kindness after all the horror they had witnessed and all the loss they were feeling.

“Thank you so much, I don’t know what to say. I don’t really know what to do if I’m honest, we’re kinda the only ones left now.” Hoseok looks over at the sleeping form of Kookie worrying about how he was going to provide for the boy, he didn’t deserve any of this he was too young to be mourning the loss of his family, whilst worrying about being homeless.

“You can all stay here for as long as you want, I promise. Things can only get better from here right?”

“Yeah, yeah, enough with all the feelings and stuff. What are we going to do about last night? We can’t let those Berserkir think they can just murder people whenever they feel like it. I mean do we even know why they did this in the first place?” Yoongi interrupted Hoseok and Jin whilst flopping down into the seat next to Jimin.

“Wait, so what are Berserkir?” The younger boy sat up confused again; he had completely forgotten to ask about them while he was busy trying to get over the fact he was a Shape shifter. Taehyung sighed from across the room next to Kookie almost waking him, "God _Hyung_ , don't you know anything? Don't you pay attention to folklore?” He grinned cheekily at Jimin trying to make himself sound smarter than the older boy, Jimin just rolled his eye not really caring at this point.

“Berserkir were Norse Warriors, I say, were, because the Berserkir that are around now aren't just Scandinavians anymore. Anyway, they are strong dudes who go crazy, destroy things and fight a lot. Oh yeah, they can also change into an animals as long as they have that animals pelt _obviously_." Taehyung sat there chest swelling blatantly proud of himself, for knowing something the older boy did not. Jimin was all set to laugh at him in disbelief until Taehyung flicked his tail about, his grin forming a wide rectangle.

“Can-it TaeTae, Kookie isn’t even awake anyway. Jimin look, long story short they are not good people. They just cause trouble and destruction wherever they go.” Taehyung looked down at the floor moodily pulling at the rug, while Jin quickly left room and returned a couple minutes later with three hot chocolates, one of which was in Taehyung’s favourite mug.

“Don’t sulk TaeTae, I even added little marshmallows. Wake Kookie and give one to him for me. Jimin here you go I made one for you too. Let’s think about this logically…”

“What’s that noise?” Jimin whispered, the cup still half way to his mouth, eyes wide in panic.

“I don’t know, I can’t hear anyth…” Yoongi tried to comfort the younger boy but at that moment a loud twisted scream sounded out from somewhere in the darkness. All six boys looked around at one other waiting to see who would be the first to speak up.

“I’ll go.” Yoongi stood walking toward to door; Jimin got up to follow along but was pulled back down by Jin who took his place following Yoongi out the door.

. . . .


	3. Berserkir

The air was frosty and the darkness seemed to stretched on forever. Yoongi and Jin decided to sneak along close to the trees so as not to be seen by anyone or anything. Another stomach churning scream sounded out closer this time, they hiked up toward the Shape shifters land hoping beyond all hope that they wouldn’t come across a body. The Shape shifters had an enormous amount of land in their territory with a few large cabins, a huge barn that then opened out onto a wide river. The closer they got to the Tribe’s territory the more sounds they heard; people running about, men shouting orders, chains clinking, fire crackling. A couple of voices stood out the most though, two men sounded like they were arguing amongst themselves.

“What do you think the chief is going to do with him?” the first voice sounded gruff and barely conscious. Yoongi decided they needed to get a closer look, so he grabbed Jin’s arm and pulled him into the barn, where they climbed into the rafters to look out of the window onto the scene below. There were two men standing in front of a large fire, both of them tall, broad shouldered with strong toned muscles creeping out from under their shirts.

“…probably won’t let him live this time, he’s useless. Barely ever fights, never kills anybody and he’s always breaking stuff! I mean we’ve gotta drug him every time we go out on a hunt, he just won’t do nothing. I’ve had enough of him and I think the chief has too.” The second guy’s voice all but whiny shrill. Jin distinctly heard the faint sound of chains moving somewhere nearby and froze next to Yoongi. He tried to look about in the darkness but only saw what was in arms reach.

“I know you’re up there, you may as well come down.” A single deep voice sounded from within the blackness of the barn, causing both boys to turn around and try to find the source of the voice. That’s it they’re done for now, they’re going to be mauled by a bunch of jacked up warriors. Surprisingly the next thing they heard was a bout of coughs and wheezing.

“You’ll get y-yourself caught. Go now.” The man sounded breathless and strained; when Jin managed to find him, he saw the blonde haired male tied to a huge beam that was running vertically down the center of the barn; and he was tied down with a huge metal chain. He realised that this kid was the source of all the screaming, he had a huge bleeding cut across the side of his face and a few fingers looked dislocated, bending out at horrific angles.

“You don’t sound or look too good. Why are you locked up in here?” Jin started worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, he could see the man was actually just a boy younger than himself even, was this really the guy that was soon to be murdered? The boy tried to laugh but began to cough instead, Yoongi then noticed how tight the chain was around the boy’s chest and realised why the blonde was so breathless, he quickly left to go find a chain cutter.

“Seriously why do you care, just go before they...before they find you.” He was now panting heavily and could barely form sentences. Just as Jin was about to respond, Yoongi walked up to the boy and began cutting away at the chain that weighed down on him. In silence, they each lifted an arm and carried him out the back of the barn toward the river.

“You can swim, right Blondie? Well we’re gonna have to anyway so it doesn’t matter. We’ll swim downstream a little way and then climb back up the riverbank further along. It’s safer than trying to skulk back the way we came. Oh and don’t worry about your hair Princess it’ll be fine!” Yoongi whispered across to them, Jin grimaced but nodded in silent agreement.

“Hey, where’d he go? Did someone let that oaf out?” The whiny voice called out to his group, fumbling around in the dank barn looking for the blonde. Quickly taking that as their cue to leave the three of them slipped into the lake as quietly as possible and began swimming downstream careful not to disturb the water. Gruff voices became louder and the sounds of footsteps were definitely getting closer, the blonde kid saw a large cluster of rocks out in the middle of the river.

“over there.” He all but stage whispered out to the others, he rapidly began swimming out towards the rocks. When he looked back, he saw the eldest boy that had spoken to him in the barn was lagging behind greatly and he could hear the voices were now so close they’d be able to see them any minute.

“You keep swimming I’ll go.” He called out to the other boy who had cut him free. With a sigh, he turned to swim toward the older boy and half dragged him towards the rocks, they weren’t going to make it in time.

“Wait, Hey wait I think I see something!” A shrill voice started to scream out, another couple of men came running over looking out across the lake, before the men could see anything Jin grabbed the blonde’s head dragged him under the water with him waiting for the men to leave. After what felt like few minutes, Yoongi swam up to them under the water and signaled them to resurface.

“Good thinking Jin hyung! I thought we were done for, not gonna lie.” Yoongi slapped him upside the head, without any real feeling behind it. Jin and Yoongi both turn to the blonde now staring at Jin with his mouth hanging open, Yoongi rolled his eyes and splashed water into the boy’s face, now is really not the time to gawk at a pretty face. Suddenly the blonde started laughing so much he almost started choking on the water, looking at in Jin’s direction.

“Are you serious?” He continued laughing until Yoongi kicked him under the water.

“Yes, you were saved by an Angel, seriously we’ve heard it all before dude.” Yoongi rolled his eyes again; to be honest he was quite surprised they hadn’t just rolled right into the back of his head after all these years.

“No it’s not that. I mean seriously, I’ve just never heard of a siren that couldn’t swim! I mean aren’t you supposed to, you know, drown other people!” He began choking on his own laughter again and this time Yoongi joined in, it had always amazed him that his friend couldn't swim all things considered. Jin on the other hand did not find it in the least bit funny; the irony of a siren that couldn't swim was a sensitive subject.

“Shut up at least I’m still pretty! I can’t say the same for you.” With that, he tried to doggy paddle away gracefully toward the riverbank which only caused the other to start spluttering with laughter again. “Calm down Princess, at least you hair’s not ruined. Oh no, wait never mind!” Yoongi then started to cackle a little too loud for Jin’s comfort, I mean was he really going to get them killed for that lame old joke. Now what were they going to do, soaking wet in the middle of nowhere being chased by crazy Beserkir…

By the time, they arrived back at the cabin all three boys were just about frozen to the bone, visibly shaking from the night’s cold air in sodden clothing. Jin could see the blonde was a complete state, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to fix him up properly but before Jin could even start to question him Hoseok was flying across the room and tackling the blonde to the ground.

“Look-at-what-you've-done” He punctuated every word with a blow to the head. Jin and Yoongi both had to pry him off the blonde and drag him to the other side of the room. Kookie however, was currently in the form of a wolf ready to attack any minute.

“Wait Kookie stop, you can’t just kill some random guy!” Jimin tried to stand in front of the wolf and reason with him, could Kookie even hear him when he changed?

“He’s not some random guy, he’s a Beserkir. He killed our family Jimin!” Hoseok was still trying to pull away from the older boys to change alongside Kookie.

“No, wait he’s different. He was chained up; they were going to kill him too!” Jin tried to shout over all the noise but everybody silenced when the blonde kid spoke.

“They’re right; my kind did kill all those Shape shifters at that territory you found me in. I do deserve to die, the things I've done, the people I've hurt..” That was all the confirmation Kookie needed before he leapt towards the Beserkir and sunk his teeth into the kid’s arm.

“No no wait! That’s not true at all, Kookie stop!” Jin let go of Hoseok and ran to pull the wolf away hoping he wouldn't be the one getting attacked next. His intervention surprised Kookie for a minute, which enable Jin to drag the wolf away by a couple feet.

“Listen to me, we over heard people talking at the camp! He’s never killed anyone, they have to drug him all the time. Look at him he’s been tortured for crying out loud.” Suddenly Kookie began to change back and spoke before Hoseok could open his mouth.

“So what, his kind murdered so many of us why would we care if this one didn't help?” Yoongi was the one to speak up this time, walking away from Hoseok toward Jimin and the Beserkir. 

“You can’t just start killing innocent people. You have to lead by example, otherwise where does the fighting end, they kill some of you, then you retaliate and so on. Maybe you should listen to what the guy has to say first before you start trying to murder him. I mean you’re in our living room and I’m not cleaning up after you kids so sort it out.” Yoongi looked mad; he lifted the stranger and pushed him down on the couch while Jin went off to get the medical kit for the second time that day.

“Why don’t you tell us who you are and why those guys murdered a tribe of Shape shifters unprovoked.” Jin asked gently while he began tending to the boys injuries, Yoongi was going to have to try to push his fingers back into place because there’s no way he had to stomach for that. The blonde looked despondently at the rest of them, he didn't know what to start or what to say.

“My name is Namjoon, I don’t really know what to tell you. I didn't have a high ranking in the group so I don’t know much, and there’s no way I can go back now. I heard them talking while the drugs were setting in, they obviously thought I couldn't hear them at that point. They said something about the land being rightfully theirs.” At this point Hoseok and Kookie interrupted at the same time with protests at the same time.

“When we moved into that land it was barren, nobody was there at all we checked” Hoseok managed to talk over Kookie, making the boy go quiet. Now Taehyung moved closer to the group, feeling sorry for the guy knowing that the Shape shifter’s weren't going to hear him out properly.

“Maybe you should let him finish before trying to punch holes in his story. You know, he could be telling the truth..” Taehyung did not like the idea of Namjoon being attacked for no reason, that wasn't going to solve any of their problems.

“Well I’m not sure, I definitely remember the chief talking about how a pack of werewolves stole some land from them long ago maybe this is the land he was speaking of. I’m guessing when the wolves left the land they felt it would go back to them. Hearing that Shape shifters now lived on the land made some people furious.” Namjoon looked uncomfortable, he knew this was not going to help the Shape shifter’s at all but he had nothing else to give them, there is no way to justify murdering so many people for no reason what so ever.

“Your Chief could have spoken with our leader; he was an honest man he would have worked things out. Especially as if the alternative was murdering everybody, we would have just left!” Hoseok was furious and visibly shaking, this could all have been resolved without conflict. They would have just left the land peacefully and found a safer home.

“He’s not my Chief, he never has been. I don’t answer to them, or anybody for that matter. I know that to any sane person the obvious answer is to communicate but he isn't sane. He’s just some blood-thirsty mad man with a bunch of thugs!” Namjoon was getting frustrated now, he didn't plan the attack, he didn't follow their rules or kill innocents that was all them. Maybe if he helped them they would leave him in peace, maybe help them relocate or seek revenge.

“I could help you if you want, relocate somewhere or kill them off and take back the land? I hate the as much as you do, I’m always drugged and forced to watch as they spread their hatred murdering innocent people.” Hoseok immediately believed him when he saw the look on Namjoon’s face; maybe they could take back their territory without too much damage after all who knows weather others were living the hell Namjoon had gone through.

“What if we just kill the Chief? I mean, if there are others like you, maybe could kill him and cause enough chaos in the process allowing others to escape, they wouldn't be enough of them to try attack again right?” Hoseok wasn't a strategist, he wasn't supposed to be leader, he couldn't take care of the younger two properly. How were they going to survive like this without a proper leader?

“That would work, we might need to kill a few of his loyal followers but after that the rest are either innocent, too cowardly or just plain stupid there’s no way they’d launch a counter attack. Good idea, what I think we should do…” Hoseok tuned out after that, all he could think of was the sight of his friends and family lying there lifeless, covered in blood. He could hear the screams of his mother as she tried to protect his brother and sister, knowing he was too weak to save them against such mindless violence. He let the guilt wash over him unable to forgive himself for failing his father’s dying wish to look after the family after he passed. Soon all the boys were asleep, some of them sprawled out across the floor too tired to talk of tomorrow night’s plan. Jin had pottered about here and there handing out blankets and making sure the kids were as okay as they could be, all things considered. Taehyung had insisted Kookie share his room to let the older boys talk freely without them and frankly Kookie was far too tired to put up much of an argument. Yoongi had fussed over a decidedly confused and upset Jimin, the poor kid had taken in too much information for one day. Just this morning he thought he was a regular human that had gotten too drunk at a party, now he knows that he’s not at all human and that all the people he once loved were dead. He was having to put his complete trust in what he probably felt were a group of complete strangers, Yoongi was determined to make Jimin as comfortable as possible without being overbearing. The exact opposite of Jin who had fretted over Namjoon about five times that night asking if he was okay or in need of a hospital, whilst trying to pour herbal tea down the kids throat. Tomorrow they were definitely going to have to wake up early to go back over their plans...


	4. Gone

Almost everybody awoke to the sound of Kookie screaming the next morning, not Yoongi though; he had to be dragged out of bed by both Jin and Jimin.  
“I don’t see why you had to scream like that! You woke everyone up, I was just trying to see if Aliens got my message it’s not a big deal. You scare to easy, maybe you shouldn’t help out tonight.” Taehyung was trying desperately to shift the blame onto Kookie not wanting the blame for the early start. 

“I don’t scare easy! You were being weird. Anyway I have to go tonight; they deserve everything that’s coming to them.” Any counter arguments were soon forgotten as Jin started serving up fried breakfast to the group of starving kids, while Yoongi grumbled about being dragged from his bed and forced into a room with a hyperactive Taehyung. He proceeded to throw himself into the seat next to Jimin and steal food from his plate giving him puppy eyes each time he tried to complain. Soon afterwards, they began going over plans again; they were going to do it in the early hours of the morning, hopefully they could slip into the grounds and kill the men while they slept, after that, they would make a commotion alerting people to the Chief’s room only to discover him dead. They all hoped that would be enough to spook lower down members into running, a few cowardly individuals would not be enough to try to take back the Shape shifter’s territory. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Jimin? I mean you still don’t remember anything, from your point of view these Beserkir have done nothing to you, at least nothing you remember.” Jin was careful to ask Jimin, they had all been making plans and discussing what had happened but Jimin was lost, he felt no hatred towards the Beserkir because he wasn’t suffering the loss of his family he didn’t even remember his family. Jimin felt awful for not feeling any anger or sadness at the situation, he knew logically he had to have had family and that he should be sad that they were dead but he didn’t know them, he didn’t see them die as Hoseok and Kookie had. 

“You and Yoongi hyung are going. You two don’t have any connection to this, I’m going to help too. I might remember everything that happened one day and I want to know that I helped take back our territory.” Jimin didn’t want to sit back and watch as the others prepared to fight for what was right and take back what was theirs.

“I honestly hope you don’t ever remember Jimin. Thinking about what happened to our families hurts too much.” Hoseok meant it, the poor kid didn’t deserve to know that pain, none of them did and he knew all too well that Kookie was only just managing to keep it together. They all tried to ignore the dull ache of loss and guilt, throwing themselves into their plot for revenge only speaking when one of them had thought up a hole in their plan. It had begun to get dark and Namjoon was certain their plan was now fool proof, they couldn’t wait around to be found so they had to go tonight, if anything went awry they’d have to improvise.

 

Around about 1am they all agreed it was now or never, they left the cabin wearing dark clothing head to toe, thanking their lucky stars it wasn’t a full moon and that the night was almost pitch black. They couldn’t risk driving up to the Shape shifter’s territory in case somebody heard the engine so it was decided they would all walk there and hope they weren’t too out of breath incase a full on fight broke out. All seven boys were straining to hear anything out in the darkness but were met with only the sound of their heavy panting and dull footsteps. 

“What was that?” a loud snap of a branch echoed out into the night followed by deafening silence, nobody dared to breathe. After a few minutes of silence nothing had presented itself, Namjoon worried that the Beserkir had decided to search the woods in pursuit of him and his rescuers; he began to move ahead of them to search out the source of the noise when Jin stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Splitting up was a stupid idea, since when had that worked in any movie ever made?

“Nothing has come out of the trees to kill us so we may as well carry on. Spreading out and search for what could be an animal is a waste of time! Let’s go.” Jin knew he was making sense and so did the others without any argument they boys all continued towards the large brown barn now coming into view. Kookie had begun to feel weak seeing the familiar grounds and hearing the slow movement of the river, all the memories of that night began flooding back to him making him see red, those Beserkir were going to pay for everything they had done, all doubts of the morality of their plan now vanishing.

“Which cabin do you think the Chief will be sleeping in? We can’t keep going from cabin to cabin” Yoongi interrupted his train of thought. Jin also realised they hadn’t thought about this factor, their fool proof plan now seemed to be lacking severely and his mind suddenly filled with worst case scenarios.

“He’ll be in the biggest one over there at the back, I’m 100% certain. Quickly there might be guards wandering around, hopefully they’ll be drunk if there are.” With that, they began creeping slowly over to the largest cabin trying to obscure themselves with the other cabins.

“When do you think the Chief will go lookin’ for him then?” A familiar shrill voice rang out into the darkness, then they noticed the small glow of a fire a little way in front of them. 

“I dunno, he’s furious though. Once they find out where he’s got to he’ll be dead for sure. Old Namjoonie’s dug himself into it now hasn’t he. It’s been a long time coming, can’t say that I feel bad for him though.” A gruff voice replied, exhaustion present in his voice, he wasn’t going to be awake for much longer.

“We’re going to have to get other there and kill them first, there’s no other way round because we are definitely not going back through the river.” Namjoon sounded hesitant, if they were too loud it’d wake the others and there’d be too many of them. Namjoon wasn’t about to get them all killed after assuring them of his plan to get in and get out. 

“Okay me and Namjoon will go. He’s strong and will be able to kill one quick I’ll change into a wolf and tear the other guys throat out, we need to make as little noise a s possible. You guys wait here.” Hoseok was the first to speak up, his plan was good and he tried to ignore the quiet excitement building up inside him knowing he would finally be getting revenge on those that had slaughter his family.

“Good idea, change first you’ll be quieter then. I’ll take the bigger guy, we need to attack at the same time so there’s no screaming, okay?” Namjoon knew the older boy was more than ready, as he’d already started changing before he’d finished his sentence. 

“Be careful.” Jin whispered as Namjoon and the large brown wolf slipped out from their hiding place from behind the two men. All they could hear was a slight struggle and a sickening gurgling sound, which meant that Hoseok hadn’t actually killed the man but had in fact torn his throat out leaving him to choke on his own blood. Kookie was the first to step out of their hiding place and look out at the scene in front of them, both men lying lifeless in a heap on the cold ground.

“Quickly let’s go, someone might have heard that.” However, before any of them could move a tall well-built man had run up to them with a look of pure horror. Were they dead before they even started? Maybe they could kill him before he shouted for the others, Hoseok moved towards the man ready to tear his throat out too but was stopped but Namjoon. He changed back and tried to argue but the other man spoke up first.

“Namjoon? What the hell are you doing, they’ll kill you if they find you here with Shifters!” The guy seemed genuinely concerned for Namjoon, not even sparing a glance at the two men crumpled on the floor.

“They’re going to try and kill me anyway. We’re going to kill the Chief before he kills anymore innocents, you know what he’s been doing is wrong, he’s not sane and he’s not fit to lead. Go wake the once that had been drugged and forced out on hunts, leave now because we’re not leaving anyone alive. This can’t happen again, you’ll have to find another Chief to take you in, got it?” Namjoon was whispering hurriedly sensing the Shifters anticipation to kill any Beserkir they came across.

“Let’s go. He’ll be upstairs in the biggest room we’ll kill him first them work our way round to whoever’s left.” Namjoon started to pull Hoseok toward the largest cabin leaving the other guy to go wake the others. Creeping into the cabin, they noticed that not lights were on and all the doors seemed to be shut. They continued on upstairs hoping that nobody else was on the other side of those doors because that was their only escape route. Hoseok now lead the way knowing which of the rooms was going to be the biggest, he stopped when they arrived at a large oak double doorway. He put his ear to the door and hearing nothing turned the stiff handles opening the doors, one of the doors creaked slightly and they all froze nobody even risked breathing. Hearing no movement on the other side of the doors was worrying, knowing the Chief would have heard something Namjoon threw open the door and strode over to the large four-poster bed. Nothing.

Hoseok and Namjoon turned and began throwing open doors in the hallway no longer worried about the sound. Empty. All of the rooms were empty and nothing was out of place to indicate that anyone had been living there. Was this a trap or had they been wrong about where the Beserkir would have retreated to? Hoseok was mad and rounded on Namjoon throwing him into a wall, Jin quickly grabbed a hold of the back of Hoseok’s shirt and kept him from attacking. 

“This is your fault; you said they’d be here, this was your plan. This is a trap isn’t it!” Before they could continue the argument, a bright orange hue caught Jimin’s eye making him turn back into the large bedroom and look out into the darkness through the window. The was a huge fire burning its way through one of the other cabins and it was only a matter of time before it spread to the rest of them. 

“We need to go now, there it’s a trap. They’ve set fire to the cabins, come on.” Jimin grabbed Yoongi’s arm and pulled him towards the staircase the other boys following close behind them. Once out into the night air they could hear the loud roar of the fire, Kookie felt sick knowing that there was no way they were going to be able to put out the fire, their home was going to be burned away and all memories of the Shifters along with it. Kookie couldn’t bear to leave like this watching his home go down in flames leaving him with nothing, he ran toward one of the cabin’s before anyone could stop him. The other boys chased after him but stopped short as the small boy leapt into the burning cabin, not quite sure if he’d lost his mind. Hoseok decided he had to go in after him, Kookie was his responsibly now and he wasn’t going to stand by and watch him kill himself. He found Kookie in the living room pulling things out of a large cupboard, he had a huge photo album and a comforter in one hand but he was still scrabbling around looking for something.

“We have to go now Kookie, this place will collapse. I’m sorry but we need to leave...” Hoseok grabbed Kookie and threw him over his should just as he found what he had been looking for. He jumped over a fallen beam burning his leg in the process, once he feel through the front door onto the porch Jimin grabbed Kookie and shook him hard.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing we need to go, you could have got yourself and Hoseok hyung killed!” Yoongi and Namjoon went to Hoseok each taking an arm and began walking away from the burning buildings, this had been a trap and none of them had seen it coming.

When they were all safe back at Jin and Yoongi’s house, they all collapse to the floor; nobody wanted to speak because nobody knew what to do next. Jin stood up and went to fetch the medical box to look over at Namjoon’s cuts before starting work on Hoseok’s burned leg.

“At this rate I’ll be able to take a medical exam.” Yoongi snorted at Jin from somewhere in the room, which was more than anyone else could manage at that point. Jimin sat up next to Yoongi and looked over at what Kookie held in his hands.

“What did you get from that house?” All eyes then turned to Kookie waiting for him to speak, he was looking down at the photo albums like they were the most precious items in the world and to be fair they were. 

“This one’s full of pictures of me and my family.” He held up a large burgundy album with a gold filigree design before he lifted up the other album, which was a dark navy colour. 

“This one has pictures of everyone else, including you and Hoseok hyung, with pictures of your families too.” The small boy began sobbing uncontrollably while Taehyung pulled him into his lap whispering softly into his ear. Hoseok stood to take the navy book from the boy looking through to find a picture of himself surrounded by his family, he’s eyes started welling and he went to hand the book to Jimin.

“I’m not ready to look yet. I don’t think I want to remember what I’ve lost.” Hoseok could see the guilt written all over the younger boy’s face, he knelt down in front of him and tried to catch his eye.

“You don’t need to feel guilty Jimin. Nobody would want to remember this, Kookie and I wish we could forget and move on, you can look when you’re ready we’re not going anywhere.” Jimin looked a little relived at this and sank back to the floor trying to work out when he’d be ready to see his parent’s faces.

“We’re going to have to come up with another plan you know. They won’t just assume we’re dead. They’ll go back to look for bodies and when they find none they’ll start looking again.” Namjoon muttered quietly not really wanted to think about it, he just wanted to sleep and move on from his old life. Jin stood up looking panicked, he realised that it wouldn’t be long till they found the cabin they were all sharing, what if they woke up one morning surrounded by Berserkir?

“We’re all in danger now, we have two options move somewhere else and either stay in hiding or plan another attack.” Namjoon sat up addressing them all, now completely somber. The others just nod their head in quiet agreement.

All 7 boys sat in silence wondering what was to happen next...


End file.
